Conventionally, coating film transfer tools have been used in which a transfer tape, which is a coating film provided on a backing tape, is fed from a feeding portion and a transfer press portion presses the coating film to be transferred onto a transfer-target surface, and then the backing tape of the transferred coating film is wound up. With such coating film transfer tools, there are many applications in which the coating film is to be transferred in a straight manner on the transfer-target surface without meandering, that is to say applications requiring straightness. For example, if only one line in a passage that has many lines with small gaps therebetween is to be concealed by transferring a coating film for correction thereon, straightness is required.
If the coating film transfer tool meanders, the coating film also meanders, and there is a concern of concealing a line that is different from the line that was to be originally concealed. Also, if the coating film transfer tool cannot be dragged in a straight manner by the user and meanders a large amount, there are cases where the transfer tape comes off from the transfer head and the transfer tape cannot be drawn out, and the transfer tape can no longer travel. Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose a ruler that, in cases where the coating film transfer tool is to be used in an application that requires straightness, is used along with the coating film transfer tool in order to transfer the coating film in a straight manner and not meander. However, in the inventions disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, because a ruler is used to transfer the coating film, the user needs to carry both the coating film transfer tool and the ruler, and therefore there is concern of the ruler being misplaced, and the usability is poor. Thus, the applicant of the present invention has made an application for an invention regarding a coating film transfer tool in which the ruler is unlikely to be misplaced (Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-093623). In this application, a ruler that is integrated with a transfer head cover is described (described as a transfer guide in the aforementioned application), but the transfer head cover was too large while the ruler was too small, and the improvement in usability was insufficient.
Also, the applicant of the present invention has made an application (Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-129219) for an invention regarding a coating film transfer tool X that is not likely to meander even if another tool such as a ruler is not used. The transfer head of the coating film transfer tool X has a tip portion (the part described as a transfer press portion in the aforementioned application) that presses transfer tape onto a transfer-target surface and a pair of tape restriction members that restrict movement in the width direction of the transfer tape, and therefore the coating film transfer tool is not likely to meander. Since the pair of tape restriction members can elastically deform independent of other portions of the transfer head such as the tip portion, and have a means that prevents the distance between the pair of tape restricting members from increasing, when the transfer head is pressed onto the transfer-target surface, the pair of tape restriction members elastically deform without the distance between the restriction members increasing, and press against the transfer-target surface along with the tip portion. In this way, in the coating film transfer tool X, the coating film is transferred while the pair of tape restriction members, which deform elastically, and the tip portion are pressed against the transfer-target surface, and thus the contact area between the coating film transfer tool and the transfer-target surface increases, and the coating film transfer tool X is unlikely to meander. Also, with the coating film transfer tool X, both side portions of the transfer tape are restricted by the pair of tape restriction members that are pressed against the transfer-target surface, and thus the transfer tape does not come off from the transfer head.